The Deadly Love Triangle
by Bankai Dark Tensa Zangestu
Summary: This deadly love triangle involves around a Human girl that only wants to be held by her love on. A vampire king that cant keep his hands off of the human girl, A candy prince that wants to just protect her, and the prince of flames just wants to be her one and only. Who will the human girl pick? What's the consequences of her actions? Rated M for mature content.


_**Chapter 1**_

Fionna and Cake was sitting in their tree house sighing about the lack of evil in the land of Aaa. Our heroine, Fionna, wasn't in the mood to even beat up Ice Queen since they faught everyday this week. Looking at her companion/sister with a soft smile on her tomboyish face. " Cake, maybe we should go hang out with the guys" she said to her feline companion who shook her head and sighed.

"Fionna you're a girl not a boy you need to hang out with other girls!" Cake told her with a slight hiss, She couldn't understand why in the world Fionna wanted to hang around with a bunch of guys but it was kind of funny to see them fight for her attention, poor Fionna she didn't even see how much Marshall, Gumball, and Flame prince loves her.

Puffing out her cheeks Fionna stood up with a huff and walked out the tree house ignoring Cake shouts and calls. _"What does she know? I have female friends but I just prefer hanging around with guys because they bring less drama then girls"_ she thought as she kept walking away from the tree house. The first person she wanted to see was her favorite sexy vampire king, Marshall Lee. Wait what? She did not just call Marshall sexy?! A rosy red blush formed on her cheeks as she thought of the vampire.

You see, it's not like she didn't find Marshall attractive but something about the vampire king seem to send her a bad vibe even though he told her on many occasion that he was evil. Shaking her head of the thoughts and sighed, she need to stop thinking about her best friend in a romantic way.

"What's up Fi" a voice said from above her. It was the person who she was just thinking about, Marshall Lee.

"Hey Marshall" She said looking up and smiling at him trying to hide the fact that she was just thinking of him. Looking at him now she definitely could that he was sexy, damn.

"What's got the little bunny girl in deep thought today? It couldn't be that she's thinking of me is it?" He looked at Fionna with a wicked grin on his face. He love teasing her because she have the most adorable reactions to things.

"I wasn't thinking of you!" Fionna exclaimed as pointing at him with a slight growl, she couldn't tell him that she just thought he was sexy.

Marshall shook his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he floated right beside of her. He always thought of Fionna as a beautiful woman but he was a little scared on what she might think if he told her he didn't want to be friends but lovers. Would she slap him and run away? Or Would she run into his arms just like his fantasies? Shaking his head of the thoughts as they continued walking or in his case floating.

Fionna on the other hand was blushing wildly as Marshall put an arm around her shoulders. She didn't want to admit it but it felt nice. _"No! He's your friend Fionna!" _She thought to herself as they arrived at the Candy Kingdom. Instantly, Marshall Lee his sighed under his breath as he looked at the explosion of colors. "Too damn bright"

Chuckling at her best friend misery at all the different bright colors that surrounded them. Peppermint maid came running out the palace and greeted the duo with a small smile on her face, bowing slightly. " Fionna and Marshall, Prince Gumball is upstairs experimenting he was actually waiting for you Fionna" She said gently chuckling under her breath.

Soon as Marshall heard this he was suddenly filled with rage at the thought of that pansy Gumball trying to steal Fionna always from him. That thought alone almost made him go on a killing spree, how dare that pink loser take what is his and only his. Taking deep breaths to calm himself down and letting his signature smirk appear on his face. " Oh so that's what the pink pansy is at" he said in his cocky tone.

_" Gumball is cute but not as sexy as Marshall so in other words...Marshall is sexy and Gumball is cute" _ The blond adventuress thought to herself as they started walking to the palace, once again her thoughts turned impure. Sure, she thought of her best friends and sometimes would have fantasies about them but who did she really want at the end?

"Hey Gumball!" She shouted out as they were walking down the long corridor. Peppermint maid was walking on the right side of Fionna while Marshall was floating on the left side of her.

"So Fi what should we do after we visit the pink pansy?" The vampire king asked her with his eyes closed.

" Stop calling him a pansy Marshall!" She exclaimed as they soon arrived at the lab where Prince Gumball was testing a couple of portions to create. The Prince of the candy kingdom turned towards them with a bright smile on his face but as soon as he saw Marshall his smile disappeared. " Fionna how are you today?" looking at the woman he have crushed on forever.

"I'm doing fine Gumball!" The blonde adventuress then noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Thanks for asking about me your _Majesty_" Marshall said in a sarcastic type of way. He really didn't care if Gumball was glaring at him or even hate him because quite frankly he hated him as well. Gumball in his eyes is a coward if he needed a girl to come and save him then yeah, you're a coward.

_"Why is this guy even here? It's obviously that Fionna don't have any romantic type of feelings towards him...right? I mean she's always blushing around me does that mean she like me more than a friend? Or even came to love me maybe?" _Gumball thought to himself as he stared at the duo before shaking his head. A fake smile appeared on his face as he turned towards Marshall, he's eyes told the vampire 'Even though I'm weak I can still outsmart your ass' .

Marshall rolled his eyes and growled low underneath his breath. He wasn't going to let some pansy pink color prince take away what is his from the beginning. Of course, Fionna was oblivious to all of this going on. Turning around and staring at the two boys with innocent eyes. "What are you two doing?" She asked them.

Gumball rolled his eyes back at the vampire king before turning to the girl who made his heart beat faster than ever. "I need to talk to you alone" he whispered as he gently grabbed her arm, leading her out his lab and into a small tea room.

"What is it?" The adventuress tilted her head peering at him, trying to figure out was wrong with him.

Taking a deep breath and looking at her with a small smile on his face "Fionna I"

**That's it for chapter 1 !**

** I do not own Adventure time! Please review people!**


End file.
